


Fair Game Fix-it Fic

by mizu_sirenetta



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu_sirenetta/pseuds/mizu_sirenetta
Summary: What I believe should have happened for Episode 12 ie Clover, Qrow, and Robyn act like themselves
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Fair Game Fix-it Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted so please leave comments on what i could do better. I don't really understand the formatting and how to separate the text better so if you're willing to help me out, please leave a comment. This fic mostly focuses on Clover and Qrow and what I believe should've happened between them; but if I end up writing more, it will go a little beyond them.

Right After Episode 11:  


Clover glanced at Qrow, then Robyn, then back at Qrow. Robyn was glaring at Clover, her hand on her weapon awaiting his response. Qrow’s reaction, however, was completely different. Qrow’s eyes held the look of a man who had been torn down to the ground, kicked, and spit on far too many times. It was like he had almost accepted that fate and was ready to accept it again. Clover sighed.

“There’s an arrest out for you and your kids,” Clover looked at his scroll.

“Please, Clover, you don’t have to do this,” Qrow’s pleading voice paired perfectly with the prayer in his rose-colored eyes. God, Clover hated that look. He had never seen Qrow look so defeated, so hopeless. Even worse was that he knew he was causing that pain.

“I’m not going to arrest you, Qrow,” Qrow visibly relaxed and Robyn loosened her grip on her weapon. “At least, not right now.” Qrow looked at Clover again before burying his face in his hands.

“Ironwood can’t just leave Mantle! He agreed to protect them! He said we had to work together!” Robyn asserted as she tightened her grip on her weapon. At that moment, the serial killer next to Clover gave a hideous cackle.

“A ride and a show,” Tyrian grinned, but Robyn and Clover retained eye contact.

“I know Ms. Hill. Before we make any rash decisions, like fighting in an airship with a psychopath, I suggest we bring in Callows here.” Clover nodded towards Tyrian. Robyn glanced at Tyrian, sighed and relaxed into her seat, her hand still tightly clinging to her weapon. The rest of the ride in the airship was spent in silence.

After putting Tyrian in a tightly secured prison, Clover, Qrow, and Robyn headed to Ironwood’s office to meet up with team RWBY. When they got to the top floor, Maria, Pietro, and team RWBY were in the center area with no Ace Ops in sight.

“Uncle Qrow! You’re okay!” Ruby shouted before running over and giving Qrow a hug. Yang strolled over and gave Qrow a small smile as Qrow reciprocated Ruby’s embrace.

“Where are the Ace Ops?” Clover spoke up. Ruby immediately let go of Qrow, as the rest of her team stood in front of Qrow, pointing their weapons at Clover.

“They were going to take us in for disagreeing with Ironwood,” Yang glared.

“They were going to abandon Mantle,” Blake seethed.

“Kids, it’s ok. Clover’s on our side,” Qrow pushed out from the RWBY barricade.

“I never said I was on your side, Qrow,” Clover responded defensively. A look of hurt and fear appeared on Qrow’s face. “I… I don’t know who’s side I’m on.” Clover sighed.  
“Then be on the side of the people. You made a promise as a huntsman to protect them. Besides, Ironwood said we need to work together in order to defeat Salem.” Robyn stepped up to Clover and offered her hand.

“I’m not quite sure who to trust anymore,” Clover looked at Robyn’s outstretched hand, a look of conflict on his face. Ironwood’s word was law. But Robyn was also right; Clover had a duty to protect the people of Mantle. All of Ironwood’s previous plans had been in the interest of the people, but his most recent order just seemed like he was scared. Like he was just trying to save himself. Clover thought of the last couple of months, everything he had learned. His relationship with Qrow, his partner, his counterpart. Clover took a deep breath. “But I do trust you, Qrow.” Clover looked up at Qrow and their eyes met. Clover took a step towards the tall man who he had made such a quick and strong connection to. “If you can trust me.” Clover studied Qrow’s beautiful light red eyes, the perfect complement to Clover’s teal ones. Qrow thought for a minute.

“We’re partners, right?” Qrow gave a weak smile.

“Right,” Clover responded with his classic oh-so-charming grin. “Where are the Ace Ops, though?”


End file.
